


Bad End

by inkedblood



Series: beneath the candlelight [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallen London, Cannibalism, Eaten as Mana, Gen, not vry explicit but its stated, spoilers for smen ending, yes thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedblood/pseuds/inkedblood
Summary: He reached the end of his atonement.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker
Series: beneath the candlelight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923547
Kudos: 2





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> from an fl au i had but lost motivation after a while ;;;;;

He smells of smoke and of blood, of burning wax- his own body remade.

The voices lurking in his mind hums, pleased, crooning in praise- _close, so close, my dear,_ it purrs- _I am so proud of you-_

The things he did, that left him friendless, abandoned, _ruined-_

The things he did out of _love_.

He stands on the port, facing to the sunless sea that beckons him, its wind singing _northnorthnorthnorth_. He whispers, _soon_. The sailors he hired cowers with terrified eyes, slowly preparing the boat he bought, a vessel to his last sacrifice.

He likes to think he would be going to his own funeral with the fire he burns himself.

* * *

Avid Horizon is ice and lifeless, but so is Allen Walker.

He devours the sailors he brings with, their screams and cries dies in his ears like their lives, and burns the boat at the moment his feet touch the land. He is now alone- like he always has.

(there were people who offered their companionship, but he drove them all away)

The gate looms before him, glinting maliciously with the lights his candles make. The false stars above glimmers and the voice in him says, _it is close it is time the reckoning shall not be postponed indefinitely I am so so proud and glad my beloved son-_

He smiles, the ache and the pain, from his scars and chains- _his nonexistent heart-_ washes away.

He raises his hand and knocks at the gate. It groans and trembles, opening-

_I forgive you- you have done your very best._

He closes his eyes and awaits for his damnation.

(he is damned in the beginning)

That was all he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... a vry old work, like more than a year old. i didnt edit much before posting so *waves hands*
> 
> anyways, i had thought of allen being eaten's son and man, the pain it possessed :')


End file.
